


Lubricus

by nekobasu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Gen, I truly am sorry, M/M, Someone dies, but they do love each other, im so sorry, iwaoi is implied, king!Oikawa, knight!Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobasu/pseuds/nekobasu
Summary: "You always told me I looked like a fairy, Iwa-chan..."Oikawa smiled coldly."You just forgot to mention I was the kind that had its wings ripped off and was tied to the ground."





	Lubricus

**Author's Note:**

> OMG THIS IS MY FIRST PUBLISHED WORK IN ENGLISH OMG OMG  
> Regarding the fact stated in the last line, please cut me some slack ;-; English is not my home language, so any comments about misspelling or grammar mistakes are very welcome.  
> OH and this was not beta-ed, so..... yeah.  
> And..... I'm sorry.

#  Shackles

_Hajime used to say that I looked like a fairy. Pretty, gracious, gorgeously big wings (all his words, not mine) adorned my clavicle and seemed to shine when I flew around the garden._

When they where still children, innocent, pure children, Iwaizumi Hajime made a promise to Tooru Oikawa. One in which he vowed to always stay by his king’s side, as the loyal and dependable knight he most certainly would become. _”No matter the journey, I will always follow you!”_ he said, almost as high and mighty as the real thing. The young boy found his prince’s smile very mirth-inducing, he could feel it warming his chest - and it was a feeling that filled him with pride.

They were like life brothers, born from different wombs by destiny’s mistake. Shared thoughts, ideas, feelings, souls. 

When was it that things got out of control? When did they leave their particular garden of laughter and innocence? 

Unending wars mounted over Tooru’s shoulders when the boy, still too young, was abruptly forced to mature and take over the throne after his father’s death. His instructors looked at him with pity, but there was nothing anyone could do to save him from the burden; he was the only heir for the Oikawa bloodline, a male at that, and so the only one suitable for the crown.

Unlike what was expected, the thirteen year old king won battle after battle, conquered territory after territory, climbed over nations. He got to be everything no one could have expected him to, and even more. People took too long to realize that was becoming a bad thing. Maybe he had bowed to the temptation, maybe the pressure was too much, maybe he was lost since the beginning; he wouldn't be able to inform when he started to take blood from his enemies with relish. 

Oh, no, maybe he would. When he decapitated the bastard whom had ripped off his wings. The wings Hajime liked so much, the ones that made him look similar to a heavenly being. _That_ felt good. 

They should pay him the rightful respects, all of them. Give him back the balance that was so brutally stolen from him.  
Starting by the young boys, who had just barely hit the age to fight, that were sent mercilessly to the front lines. They couldn't afford to keep their happy, innocent life if their king couldn't also do so. If he had to fight, if he had to suffer, if he had to be miserable, he would make sure everyone would be in similar circumstances. Oikawa couldn't rip off their limbs, that was out of question, but he knew how to turn things ugly. Privileges were suddenly cancelled, along with the rise of taxes and punishments becoming more severe. 

  

There was no surprise in Hajime’s storming in the throne hall. 

Outside, thunders fell almost as aggressively as earthquakes, offering light to the room in abrupt flashes. Rain poured at the window’s colored glass, scurrying along the windowsill and descending to the ground, as solemnly as the knights silence. He paced, face rock still and hand firmly attached to his sword’s handle, heading towards the king’s formal seat.

“Your highness…” Iwaizumi started, scratching his dry throat, clearly uncomfortable. “The people are starving. I’m sure your highness is aware of your nations state. We must stagnate the expansion war and concentrate on the inside… your highness.” His tone, independent of the polite and respectful choice of words, carried reprehension. 

“If hungry, they may grow wheat.”

Undisturbed, Oikawa remained watching the drops run down the glass, smiling coldly and nearly imperceptibly. 

“I must insist, my King… Please, for the grace of the gods, reconsider! You are only getting yourself closer and closer to a coup!”

“There's nothing to be “reconsidered”, commander Hajime! No man is able to overpower me! I'll be the abiding ruler of this land and anyone that opposes me is going to be executed!”

Oikawa’s voice raised into a scream as he raised from his throne. His eyes, blood red marbles, turned from the stained glass window to the knight. Only the gaze sliding through his eyelids, thick as poison, would be enough to burn any man alive. Except Iwaizumi wasn't any man, he was more used than most to dealing with the other man.

“You are insane, Oikawa! You've got to think this through! If you keep this up there will be no kingdom to rule!”

“Even you wish to confront me?! The only person whose hands I would trust my life into also betrays me! What's going to happen to this king?!”

The kings cape was thrown in the knight’s direction and the ruler started walking in heavy steps, intending to walk away back to the safety of the throne. Hajime simply ignored that childish behavior, too furious to pay attention to Oikawa's rampage. Iwaizumi clenched his fists and felt his knuckles going numb with the strength exerted.

_There must be other way_ he thought. _Oikawa can still be saved. **I can** save him._

The king’s mental state was obvious. There was nothing right with him, every step, every action of his had always had some distorted purpose. All nights where bad nights, drowned in nightmares or insomnia with no other way around; if he slept he would scream, unable to deal with the dreadful choices he’d taken and still takes, and if he didn't he would kill in order to get his mind out of it. Life itself was tiring. Inside, looking really deep onto his dead heart, he just wanted a break.  
He was trapped inside that horrendous loop where there was no way out. He was tired, he was insane… But he was still Oikawa. He was still the boy whom Iwaizumi had grown up with, the brat that cried every time he had a scratch and would smile tremendously when had his wings praised. The knight was trembling uncharacteristically as the idea of what he was about to do started concreting as the only option. 

Hajime needed to act. He needed to save their kingdom and its people. No one else could do it. He needed… to save Oikawa.  
It was with great pain squeezing his heart that the commandant took his sword out of the scabbard. 

“Hajime… What is this?” the king asked, though there was no fear in his voice. There was no hesitance, no… nothing. And there was no answer to his question.

“Tooru, please… _please_ change you mind.” The knight pleaded one last time, in obvious agony. 

His chocolate brown eyes were wet with trapped tears, his voice sounded hoarse. He needed his friend to react in some way, to accept his advices and look back, out of his own selfish self. Instead, he was feasted with a simple, tired sigh and an empty look. 

“Well… Do what you came here to do, Hajime.” 

Their eyes did not avert for one second. Did not flinch or waver. The knight’s sword bored its way through the king’s stomach. Hot, thick drops started falling at the commanders hands, and he wondered for a second if the roof would have had ceased to the storm outside. Not much later then, he noticed it was his tears. Even so his hands did not move, not-so-steadily maintaining themselves at the handle of the weapon. 

“They sent you… Because they knew I wouldn't react… Not if it was you. Smart bastards.” Oikawa's voice left his mouth in company of bloodied coughing, his lips curled up in a twisted, tainted smile. “I'm happy it was you, though, and not one of those republican pigs…”

“Shut up..! Shut up, you great idiot!” Screamed the commander. His voice trembled more than his hands, soaked on his friends blood. 

“I have a sword cutting through me and you are the one who looks about to faint..? Hajime when did you become so-…” his sentence was interrupted by more coughing, which sounded like laughing. “Pathetic..?”

All the pieces of that sick puzzle were finally getting together. Iwaizumi gasped in horror.  
“You… you knew?”

Nothing would ever get better while the king was still alive. Even if he did change his mind, the people hated him and he had a handful of enemies out there. He would be executed at public view and the children you throw garbage at him, spit in his face and step on his clothes. There was no turning back, no other way. 

“Of course I did… I'm insane, not retarded, Hajime. This was the only way…” his breathing started getting unsettled, heavy “And clean those guilty sad tears out of your face, they do not ad up to your expressionless façade… Idiot.”

Oikawa pulled the air into his lungs, in what would probably be his last breath, and whispered. That was something only Iwaizumi Hajime needed to hear. 

“Thank you for freeing me, Iwa-chan… Now I can finally fly again… I... Am I… Beautiful again, Iwa-chan..? Was I able to… get you back..?”

The knight held the king's hand, tightening the grasp as his tears did not stop falling. 

“You are beautiful, Oikawa… You are my gracious fairy, and will always be.”


End file.
